


l'inizio

by Kali125



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali125/pseuds/Kali125
Summary: All he's done is curse, fight, kill, die. How many times now? It doesn't make sense, none of it makes sense, but here they are, standing on the scorching sand, the only two standing amidst swathes of bodies
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	l'inizio

Nicky tastes blood. It's a familiar taste, heavy and dark like sin, and he spits into the sand. It doesn't get rid of the smears on his skin, smudges on unblemished flesh that should be torn open. He can't think about that now, all he can do is grip his sword but his fingers feel clumsy and the steel is heavy. His lungs burn as he struggles to breathe, sweat turning his vision blurry. He has to focus now, focus on the mission, focus on the man across from him.

Nicky doesn't know his name. He feels like he should, but he can't understand the man's foreign tongue. He doubts the man has introduced himself, anyway. Nicky hasn't. All he's done is curse, fight, kill, die. How many times now? It doesn't make sense, none of it makes sense, but here they are, standing on the scorching sand, the only two standing amidst swathes of bodies. And each time they fall, they rise again, bloody but whole. It doesn't make sense. 

Suddenly the man's sword is on the sand, and Nicky realises he lost his focus again. It's so hard to focus, just focus. He blinks, feet shifting uneasily. He looks from the sword to the man and back again. The man doesn't reach for it, holds his hands empty and loose at his sides. He looks tired, dark curls of hair sticking to his skin as he raises his face to the sun. He murmurs something to the sky Nicky doesn't understand, then looks back at Nicky and repeats it. 

Nicky doesn't understand the words, but he thinks he understands the meaning. He swallows thickly, praying that he's right, and lets his sword tumble to the sand. 

_Enough_. 

The man smiles, and it's more blinding than the sun. He says something again, and Nicky wishes he understood, but all he can do is shake his head dumbly. The man's smile widens and Nicky wants to drown in it. He gestures to the horizon with a sweeping motion and Nicky nods. They leave their swords behind and set out, together.


End file.
